Una canción para Sagitario
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Después de la Batalla de Santuario, Saori reflexiona sobre quien salvó su vida, Aiolos de Sagitario, que resultó en una pieza para piano. (Mejor explicación dentro.)


**Una canción para Sagitario**

Saori se sentó en su balcón con vistas a los jardines de la propiedad de Kido. Aunque ya no se veía mucho de eso, una noche de diciembre descendía sobre Tokio.

La diosa se había empacado con unas botas blancas y cálidas, un grueso abrigo azul oscuro que se ajustaba a su color de pelo y guantes blancos. Era invierno, pero Atenea había insistido contra las protestas de Tatsumi para salir. Quería ver las estrellas, las constelaciones que custodiaban a sus santos.

Vio a Cygnus, Pegasus y Draco. Tres de los cinco que la habían protegido. Y por supuesto, había otros; Orión, Aquila, Escorpio, Sagitario ...

Sagitario.

Saori miró a las estrellas cálidamente brillantes. De alguna manera, tenía la inquietante sensación de que estaban parpadeando para saludarla.

Ahora que la batalla de las Doce Casas había terminado y las cosas se habían calmado, Saori había tenido tiempo para pensar en muchas cosas. Sobre ser Atenea. Sobre sus santos.

Sobre su muerte fugaz por poco a costa de la vida de otra persona hace trece años.

La vida del Santo de Sagitario, para ser más precisos. Saori miró a la constelación de nuevo. Aiolos era el nombre del Santo que había protegido, del joven que había dado su vida por ella. Todavía picaba el corazón de Atenea, más que incluso la muerte de los caídos durante la recuperación del Santuario.

Incapaz de contenerse, había bajado a la Novena Casa el día después de la derrota de Saga. Y justo como ella había esperado, Aiolia había estado allí, mirando en silenco el mensaje grabado en la pared. La última voluntad de su hermano para Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu, Ikki y Shun. Saori había lanzado toda precaución al viento y le había pedido a Aiolia que le contara sobre su hermano. No solo que la verdad había sido revelada y que el mal había sido expulsado del Santuario, el Santo de Leo había podido hablar de su hermano sin empañar.

Saori había escuchado y se dio cuenta de que daría casi cualquier cosa para encontrarse con el difunto Santo de Sagitario. Debe haber sido un gran hombre por lo que Aiolia le dijo. Bueno, duh, había sacrificado su vida y su honor para salvarl -, por supuesto que era genial.

A la joven le dolía mucho la perspectiva de no encontrarse con quien la había rescatado, alguien que se había sacrificado tanto por ella. El que había convertido a Aiolia en el gran Santo de Oro que era hoy.

De repente, ella se congeló. Un destello, una melodía resonando en su cabeza. Entonces Atenea se puso de pie de un salto y corrió de vuelta a través de la puerta de cristal hacia su solar. Se puso el abrigo que tiraba en el sofá que estaba allí, las botas las dejó, ignorando las huellas mojadas en el suelo. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con algo, y los sirvientes lo limpiarían de todos modos. Un segundo después, ella estaba sentada detrás de su piano, sus dedos golpeando las teclas.

Ella jugó. Deja que la música salga de ella. Deja que la melodía dentro de ella fluya hacia el instrumento. Deja que sus sentimientos y recuerdos se hagan cargo. Incluso sintió lágrimas, mientras pensaba en el Santo perdido hace trece largos años. Quien había sacrificado todo lo que tenía, por ella. Y la constelación de Sagitario seguía brillando ante sus ojos.

Cuánto duró, ella no tenía idea. Pero al final, la pieza terminó. Una vez que la melodía había sonado, un aplauso rompió el profundo silencio en la energía solar. Cuando levantó la vista, vio a Tatsumi de pie en la puerta, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

„Eso ... fue maravilloso, señora Saori", el mayordomo sollozó. „ Lo siento por escuchar ... pero estaba haciendo mis tareas y pasé salón cuando te oí jugar. La pieza sonaba tan hermosa que tuve que parar y escuchar."

Saori sonrió ante la suavidad tan inesperada de un hombre tan voluminoso y duro. „No hay problema en absoluto, Tatsumi." Luego extendió la mano y tomó unas hojas de papel de música, con pentagramas ya preparados, donde el compositor solo tenía que agregar las notas. Con el bolígrafo también allí, ella escribió el nombre de la pieza en la parte superior de una hoja. Antes de que ella comenzara a escribir la melodía, se la mostró a Tatsumi.

„Llamaré a esta pieza Canción para Sagitario. Y me encargaré de que se escuche en todo el mundo."

Un homenaje al hombre que había dado tanto para que ella pueda vivir. Por lo que nunca puede ser olvidado.

Nota de la autora: Sí, lo sé, esta pieza está un poco sesgada. Soy Sagitario, Aiolos es mi personaje favorito absoluto en la Serie Clásica, uno de mis favoritos en toda la franquicia. Y en mi humilde opinión, él está demasiado infravalorado por lo que hizo. Odio las emociones relativamente pequeñas que Aiolia mostró cuando resultó que Aiolos no había sido un traidor. Ya pues. El chico había amado a su hermano mayor. Su pequeño corazón se había roto en miles de piezas cuando Aiolos había sido tildado de traidor y murió. Había creído una terrible mentira durante trece largos años. Así que habría sospechado una reacción mucho más fuerte. Saori también reacciona demasiado poco al hecho de que casi muere. Sí, no importa quién la salvó, el hecho de que en realidad había estado a pocos centímetros de la muerte cuando un bebé parece molestarle demasiado. Solo lo menciona una vez cuando le cuenta a Aiolia la verdadera historia completa. Hubiera esperado que ella reaccionara mucho más a todo esto. En lugar, a ella no parece importarle el hombre que le salvó la vida, nunca más lo menciona en la serie.

Y ahí es donde nace esta historia. Donde Atenea rinde un pequeño homenaje al valiente niño que le salvó la vida a costa de la sua, la que habría durado décadas más. Hm. A menos que la Guerra Santa lo hubiera matado entre los 20 y los 30 años de edad.


End file.
